the_jovial_alpaca_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Fuerteventura
| returnees = | video = TBA | previousseason = N/A | nextseason = Survivor: Tunisia }} Survivor: Fuerteventura is the first season of The Jovial Alpaca ORG Wiki. Hosts Location Fuerteventura is located in the Canary Islands, off the west coast of northern Africa near Morocco. The season was filmed near Morro Jable which is located at the southern end of the island. The climate on Fuerteventura is pleasant throughout the year. The island is often referred to as the island of eternal spring. The sea adjusts the temperature making the hot Sahara winds blow away from the island. The island's name in English translates as "strong fortune" or "strong wind", the Spanish word for wind being viento. Twists * Three Tribes - There will be 3 starting tribes of 7. * Reward Idols - Losing Tribes attending Tribal will usually find one member rewarded with an idol. This idol can guarantee their safety or be used to shake up the game. It MUST be played at the up-coming Tribal Council and can be used the same way a normal hidden immunity idol is played. * Winner Picks the Loser - On day 6 the Reward/Immunity challenge allowed the Tribe that came first to decide which of the two losing Tribes would attend Tribal Council. * Steal a Player - On day 8 the Reward challenge allowed the Tribe that won round one of a two part immunity challenge to steal a member from the tribe that lost round two of the immunity challenge. * Tribe Dissolve and Alphabet Shuffle - The Tribes battled in a reward believing that the losing tribe would be dissolved and its members spread out amongst the remaining two tribes. But it turned out that although one tribe would be disbanded, every player would be shuffled between the two remaining tribes alphabetically. * ' More to Come...' Castaways } | rowspan="9" | 1st Voted Day 2 | 7 |- | | David Wachsberg USA | | 2nd Voted Day 4 | 6 |- | | Lucky Martin USA | | 3rd Voted Day 5 |5 |- | | Tadeo Ramirez Argentina | | 4th Voted Day 7 |4 |- | | Jeffy Ladner USA | | | 5th Voted Day 10 |6 |- | | AlexJason Ruetas Philippines | | | 6th Voted Day 13 | 5 |- | | Zach Zurvivor USA | | | 7th Voted Day 15 |8 |- | | Jessie Smothers USA | | | 8th Voted Day 18 |8 |- | | Alex Taylor Australia | | | 9th Voted Day 21 | 4 |- | | Alf Niugnep Norway | | | rowspan="12" | | 1 |- | | Andrew Clemenshaw USA | | | | |- | | Blake Bougerolle Canada | | | | 2 |- | | Eden Dorra Australia | | | | 1 |- | | Jerby Bernal Philippines | | | | |- | | Lindsay Samuels USA | | | | 1 |- | | Nickson Garcia Philippines | | | | 1 |- | | Noah Mason USA | | | | |- | | Purry Sunray Scotland | | | |1 |- | | Red Pirante Philippines | | | | |- | | Solar Eclipse Australia | | | |4 |- | | Tyler Fennessy USA | | | | |} The Game } | |- | rowspan="2" |4 | rowspan="2" |TBA | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" |None | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 4-1 | rowspan="2" |5th Voted Out Day 10 |- | | |- | rowspan="2" |5 | rowspan="2" |TBA | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="5" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 5-1-1-1 | rowspan="2" |6th Voted Out Day 13 |- | |- | 6 | TBA | colspan="2" | | 6-1 | 7th Voted Out Day 15 |- | 7 |TBA | colspan="2" | | 3-3; 3-1 | 8th Voted Out Day 18 |- | 8 |TBA | colspan="2" | | 4-2-1-1 | 9th Voted Out Day 21 |- | 9 |TBA | | | | | | |- | 10 | | | | | | | |- | 11 | | | | | | | |- | 12 | | | | | | | |- | 13 | | | | | | | |- |14 | | | | | | | |- | colspan="2" rowspan="1" |Reunion Show | | | | | | |} Notes: *Kriol won the reward of choosing which tribe goes to tribal council. They decided to send Roatan, in turn, granting Mayene immunity. Category:Survivor: Fuerteventura Category:Season